


Naruto Reader Insert

by AuthenticPineapple



Series: Naruto Reader Insert [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Dark, F/M, Gen, Love, Reader Insert, Series, role play
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-05
Updated: 2014-04-05
Packaged: 2018-01-18 06:41:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1418694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuthenticPineapple/pseuds/AuthenticPineapple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Follows the adventures of [Name] in the Naruto universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naruto Reader Insert

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Intense violence, references to drugs, sexual themes, theologically sensitive material, and angst...lots of angst.
> 
> Spoilers: Follows the original Naruto story line while also being written in a grittier, darker style. Major spoilers for the anime/manga ahead.
> 
> *Before you begin reading it's important you're up to date with at least the anime, otherwise it may be difficult to understand what it going on, especially during the prologue.*

_Prologue_

* * *

 

The crescent moon does very little to illuminate the forest. It's hard enough to traverse through treacherous undergrowth in near darkness; however, heavy spring rains have made the earth slick with mud and so, it's even more difficult for the two figures making their way through the trees. The pair both wear cloaks to conceal their faces...not that they should have to in such a desolate area. 

The only sound to be heard is the squelching of their feet and the rustle of foliage as they push through at a determined pace. The silence is ominous and pressing. Not even a chirping cricket or croaking frog exists.

"She will give birth to a child tonight." The first voice to speak sounds unnaturally loud in the quiet.

"Yes, a little girl if the talk is true." Comes the monotonous reply. In response to the statement the first speaker lets out a hoarse chuckle.

"You do not sound excited, Kakashi."

"There have been many babies born lately...and none of their births have boded very well." Kakashi spits back. He didn't quite understand why he was being dragged out into the middle of nowhere to see some woman go through labor. And after the attack by the Nine-Tails nonetheless. It seemed that he should be at home; aiding with the rebuilding and guard of his village...or sulking over the death of his late sensei, the Fourth Hokage at the very least.

"They represent hope in these dark times." The older of the two says. Kakashi rolls his visible eye. Usually he was very obedient and acted wise beyond his years. But with the recent tragedies he had grown a little sour as of late. 

"And what will be so special about this one that we have to be there for it to--" Kakashi is cut off when his companion holds up a hand, ordering him to halt.

The trees had thinned out allowing them to see a field of tall grass. The plain stretched off into the far horizon, fading off into nothing. Kakashi examines the area for any enemies or potential threats as a habit. But nothing but the still grass could be seen. 

"Kakashi, we are here to witness the birth of my granddaughter...as well as to help seal the Hikarinokurisutaru inside of her." With this the figure pulls off his hood, revealing the Third Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi. "And we must guard her with our lives, else in the wrong hands the power of the Hikarinokurisutaru would be detrimental." 

Kakashi sighs heavily.  _Great, another baby with something dangerous sealed inside of it._

 


End file.
